Ionic liquids are liquids that are composed entirely of ions. The so-called “low temperature” Ionic liquids are generally organic salts with melting points under 100 degrees C., often even lower than room temperature. Ionic liquids may be suitable for example for use as a catalyst and as a solvent in alkylation and polymerization reactions as well as in dimerization, oligomerization acetylation, metatheses, and copolymerization reactions.
One class of ionic liquids is fused salt compositions, which are molten at low temperature and are useful as catalysts, solvents and electrolytes. Such compositions are mixtures of components which are liquid at temperatures below the individual melting points of the components.
Ionic liquids can be defined as liquids whose make-up is entirely comprised of ions as a combination of cations and anions. The most common ionic liquids are those prepared from organic-based cations and inorganic or organic anions. The most common organic cations are ammonium cations, but phosphonium and sulphonium cations are also frequently used. Ionic liquids of pyridinium and imidazolium are perhaps the most commonly used cations. Anions include, but not limited to, BF4−, PF6−, haloaluminates such as Al2Cl7− and Al2Br7—, [(CF3SO2)2N]−, alkyl sulphates (RSO3−), carboxylates (RCO2−) and many other. The most catalytically interesting ionic liquids are those derived from ammonium halides and Lewis acids (such as AlCl3, TiCl4, SnCl4, FeCl3 . . . etc). Chloroaluminate ionic liquids are perhaps the most commonly used ionic liquid catalyst systems.
Examples of such low temperature ionic liquids or molten fused salts are the chloroaluminate salts. Alkyl imidazolium or pyridinium salts, for example, can be mixed with aluminum trichloride (AlCl3) to form the fused chloroaluminate salts. The use of the fused salts of 1-alkylpyridinium chloride and aluminum trichloride as electrolytes is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,245. Other patents which discuss the use of fused salts from aluminum trichloride and alkylimidazolium halides as electrolytes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,463,071 and 4,463,072.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,840 to describes ionic liquids which comprise at least one alkylaluminum dihalide and at least one quaternary ammonium halide and/or at least one quaternary ammonium phosphonium halide; and their uses as solvents in catalytic reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,680 describes liquid clathrate compositions useful as reusable aluminum catalysts in Friedel-Crafts reactions. In one embodiment, the liquid clathrate composition is formed from constituents comprising (i) at least one aluminum trihalide, (ii) at least one salt selected from alkali metal halide, alkaline earth metal halide, alkali metal pseudohalide, quaternary ammonium salt, quaternary phosphonium salt, or ternary sulfonium salt, or a mixture of any two or more of the foregoing, and (iii) at least one aromatic hydrocarbon compound.
Aluminum-containing catalysts are among the most common Lewis acid catalysts employed in Friedel-Craft reactions. Friedel-Craft reactions are reactions which fall within the broader category of electrophylic substitution reactions including alkylations.
Other examples of ionic liquids and their methods of preparation may also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,101; 6,797,853 and in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2004/0077914 and 2004/0133056.
Hydrogenation in chloroaluminate ionic liquids in the presence of an electropositive metal and HCl was reported by K. R. Seddon et al in Chem. Commun., 1999, 1043-1044.
As a result of use, ionic liquid catalysts become deactivated, i.e. lose activity, and may eventually need to be replaced. However, ionic liquid catalysts are expensive and replacement adds significantly to operating expenses by in some cases requiring shut down of an industrial process. One of the heretofore unsolved problems impeding the commercial use of chloroaluminate ionic liquid catalysts has been the inability to regenerate and recycle them. The present invention provides methods to regenerate acidic chloroaluminate ionic liquid catalysts overcoming this obstacle and paving the way for the practical, commercial use of these environmentally friendly catalysts.